This Isn't Me
by msNeptune
Summary: What happens when someone unexpected needs help? Can the team do something? Crossover with Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Wish I did though!  
--

The alarms sounded signaling the return of the team to the hub. They were coming back from a routine weevil hunt, if you can call a weevil hunt routine. After it attacked Jack, the weevil was shot and killed, so the team had some time to relax. Jack was the first through the door, followed by Ianto and Tosh. Bringing up the rear were Gwen and Owen, who were arguing about something not important.

"Shut up Owen!" Snapped Gwen.

"No! You ca-ouch! Watch where you're going." Owen started to push Ianto out of the way, but realized that everyone else had stopped as well. "What? What is it?"

"Quiet." Tosh whispered and then pointed to Jack. He was standing on the top of the platform staring confused at the couch just a few feet away from them. Following his gaze, Owen noticed a figure laying on it.

"Hello?" Jack motioned for the team to say still and slowly made his way over. "Hello? Are you alright?" The body started to move, but made no attempt to get up. "Why are you asleep on my couch?" Jack tried on more time.

"Hmmm? What?" Jack froze. The person, a woman, slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Turning to Jack, she smiled the biggest smile and hopped off the couch. "Captain Harkness! I did find you. I thought I got the wrong place for sure. I never expected that Torchwood would be so…damp." She smiled again while she tried to smooth out her dress.

"Really? What were you expecting?" She didn't look too dangerous. She was petite woman with curly, pale blond hair done up in some sort of messy up-do. She had on a long, dark blue dress that draped loosely on her, making her seem even smaller. Jack knew he should be concerned with how she got here, but he found that he didn't care. There was something familiar about her, something that made him feel safe.

"I don't know what, just not this. I guess I was expecting something dryer." She smiled again and started to walk towards him. "It's been such a long time, and I wish I could be here under better circumstances, but I need your help. I've lost him, Captain. And I need your help to find him."

"Right…before all that, I need to know who you are."

"What? Oh no, I thought that you knew. I guess I do look different don't I."

"Yeah." Jack smiled a little.

"Heh." She nervously glanced at the team still behind Jack. "But…um…I…can we talk about this in your office?" She looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"No."

"The thing is it's a bit embarrassing, and-"

"No."

"You're not going to like it when I-"

"No."

"Please? It's not someth-"

"No. You can tell me here."

"Alright Captain." She looked at the floor and sagged a little. "But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Now." He commanded, making her bright, pale eyes snap to his. She straightened brought her hands up to rest on her hips.

"I'm the Tardis."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for all the mistakes. English is not my strongest subject. Also let me know if I get any of the technical things wrong. I don't know them as well as I should. Here we go again!  
--

The silence that filled the hub was almost deafening. Jack stood there in shock, clearly not knowing what to do. He suddenly remembered that his team was still behind him when Ianto cleared his throat.

"Now that you know who I am you can help me find him now. Right Captain? You can help me find the Doc-"

"Let's go to my office. We can discus that there." The Tardis nodded, although she wasn't happy about being interrupted again. Jack walked towards his office and she started to follow, but Gwen stopped her.

"You're limping. What happened to your leg?" Gwen asked, pointing to the Tardis' left leg.

"Oh that. I ended up landing on the railing and fell. I've never had to stick a landing in this body before. Guess I need more practice." She smiled that massive smile and walked away, leaving a very confused Gwen behind.

--

"How can this be possible? I mean…" Jack trailed off. He was sitting behind his desk and the Tardis sat in one of other chairs across from him.

"I'm a machine and this doesn't happen with machines." She frowned.

"Well…"

"I didn't always look like a blue box. Yes, the ship you know is my first actual body, but _I_ designed it. I've been here since the beginning, without a body. We existed purely as energy. It wasn't until the war that we became object. I helped the Doctor and his race become what it is. The Doctor _never _forgets that and neither should you. I am _not_ a machine."

"Sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I just thought that because you were a ship."

"Everybody does." She sighed and sat back in her seat. "Sorry for getting upset. You had a right to ask."

"Let's start again. How'd you end up like this?"

"I don't really know. I remember we were on Levont 5, a small little planet that has a fabulous market. I was waiting for the Doctor to return, as usual, when all of a sudden there were these two men trying to get through my doors. I tied to stop them, but most of my defense system has been recycled for other more necessary things." The Tardis started to play with part of her dress. She suddenly found it hard to meet his eyes. "They got in. They broke in to my console and trapped me inside a small box. The next thing I know I'm waking up somewhere strange and I look like this. I managed to find and connect with you. Then I came here." She gestured to his hub outside his window. Jack just nodded and sat back in his chair thinking.

"How did you find us? Couldn't you have just found your old body? Or even the Doctor, why didn't you find him?"

"I couldn't. You were the only one I could find. I think it has to do with your wristband. It connects you to the time stream and your signal is incredibly strong because of the rift. I can still do certain things, like travel from place to place and pick up signals. The only problem is that is harder."

"I get it. I was the easiest to find, and the easiest to get to." The Tardis nodded her head and smiled. If anyone could help her find the Doctor it was Captain Jack Harkness. He had everything that she needed. Including the rift.

"Well Tardis," Jack brought her back from the thoughts, "what can Torchwood do to help?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it's been a while I've been incredibly busy. But here's the new chapter. Thanks again for the reviews.  
--

"Who do you think she is?" Gwen asked as the team stared at Jack's office.

"I don't know, but did you see the look on Jack's face when she said her name?" Owen turned to face the others. "He gawked at her like she had two heads or something."

"She really shocked him, and that's hard to do." Tosh started for her computer. "How did she get in here anyways? What did she say to you Gwen?

"That she landed on the railing. What does that mean 'landed on the railing'?" Tosh simply shrugged and started to type, a few seconds later she brought up the video footage of the hub. The others crowed around her to see what really happened. Sure enough, she materialized on the railing and promptly fell to the floor.

"But how is that even possible? She just came out of nowhere!" Owen exclaimed as the girl on the screen stood up. They all watched her look around a bit before she collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

"I'm sure Jack will tell us everything when he has it sorted out." Ianto looked at Jack's office again. "I hope."

--

"How can Torchwood help?" The Tardis stared at Jack. "No no, not Torchwood. I just need you."

"The sooner you get back to the Doctor the better it is right?" She nodded. "I can get you back to him quicker with the help of my team. I'm not too thrilled with them helping either, but it'll be easier. And more importantly, it'll be faster."

"Maybe..." The Tardis looked out the windows. He was right. With the others helping she can back to her old self in sooner. The body she was in now made her feel claustrophobic. Everything was itchy and she got tired easily. And then there was the Doctor. Usually she had him constantly in her mind. He would tell her things, like what was happening, and sometimes ask her for help when he needed it. But that connection was gone now. All she heard now was silence, and that made her feel very alone. If she stayed like this for too long, she'd go mad. "Okay, they can help."

"Good. But can you promise me something?"

"What?" She looked back at Jack.

"Don't tell my team about me traveling with you."

"Of course Captain, your past is your own. And I'm sure you have good reasons for not telling them." There was a brief flicker of something in Jacks eyes before he stood up.

"You can call me Jack. We're friends, and my friends call me Jack." He smiled at her. "Before we do anything else, lets see if we can find you something more comfortable to wear."

"Thank you!" She sighed happily and followed Jack out the door.


End file.
